shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Lucius/Abilities and Powers
Attributes Fighting Style Stength The strength of Lucius far exceeds that of a normal marine, as he is able to easily stop punches from a monstrous being like Drake. Whose strength is known to exceed any member of the powerful Skyline Pirates. His strength is further shown when an elite hitman group called "The Flaming Rose", attempted to take his life. Whilst Olympus was away on his own errand, which of course was allowed by Lucius. As the five elite hitmen attempted to take Lucius' life, they were shocked to find him prepared to face them bare handedly. Whilst the five of them were armed and masters of their respective elements, they were easily dispatched and their weapons broken. It seemed that Lucius' strength alone was enough to dispatch of the group, breaking several bones and pure steel weapons in the process. The group of hitmen were known well for being able to take on several members of the Skyline Pirates evenly. So being able to conquer them solely unarmed in itself is an incredible feat. Another incredible example of Lucius' strength would be the fact he was able to duel with both Olympus and Maximus (his left and right hand men) his strongest followers, in a handicap styled spar. Effectively defeating the two of them, now this is not to be referred to as an easy feat. As Olympus is a powerful being in his own right, capable of fighting some of the strongest members of the World Government to a stand still, whilst Maximus is a man of incredible skill and power, being the first person in the world to defeat one of the world's best martial artists alongside some of the worlds most precise marksman. Despite the amazing accomplishments the duo have accomplished, it proved to be nothing within the mere presence of Lucius, as his shear strength alone was enough to despose of the duo, effectively and swiftly. One final good example of Lucius' strength, would be during the moment of which he attempted to seek a temporary alliance with a man by the alias of 'No Beard' also well known as "Sharp Francis", commander and leader of the No Beard Pirate Army. Francis was located within a tavern, full of powerful and feared pirates and scum, along with several of his own men, though this meant nothing to Lucius but a chance to instill fear into his opponents. As he quickly and effortlessly disposed of the remnants of the tavern, minus Francis of course. Making it seem like even Haoshoku Haki was more of an effort than his attempt at clearing the tavern. Needless to say, this monstrous strength of his was able to instill fear in even the likes of terrifying men such as Meka Lockheart and Sharp Francis 'No Beard'. Endurance Despite baring the look of a fragile egotistical douche-bag, Lucius is phenomenally and monstrously endurable. Partially due to his Devil Fruits gift, making him near immune to annihalation, defined as "total destruction" or "complete obliteration" of something. Despite appearing as a fragile man, he possesses the buff physique that can be compared as superior to that of characters such as Ice, Nova and almost on par to a man such as Vice Admiral Galaxy. An example of the superiority of his endurance over an average man, would be when the widely infamous pirate Kai De Avalon had unleashed a series of rather fearsome and ferocious attacks directed towards him during a heated battle, whilst still an Admiral. Despite the onslaught of wind based attacks, Lucius appeared from the dust clouds seemingly unscathed. Much to Kais astonishment, Lucius then continued to decimate Kai to a seemingly death like state. Proving the incredible power of the Admirals, as well as displaying that despite their strength, their bodies also possess superhuman like resilience to forceful attacks. Another incredible example of Lucius' endurance, could be the fact that his body was able to sustain the immense pressure and power of the Chitam's punches. Coming out of the created crater seemingly unscathed, baring no physical damage what so ever, however, this was unconfirmed. As it was unknown wether he remained in his physical form through the attack. However, his legs are able to withstand falls from seemingly killable heights, withstanding the force applied to his legs when landing. When it comes to poison however, Lucius is not immune to them, they have the same standard effect on him as any other individual, Venoms however only give him excessive diarrhea. As he injects himself with a mixture of Scorpion and Snake venom daily, inserting an anti-toxin immediately after to prevent any damaging effects, yet sustaining the toxicity of his own blood, this while seemingly crazy theory, is an attempt to prevent Lucius' blood being taken/used or even donated to blood banks, poisoning anyone that accidentally or intentionally ingests his blood. Throughout the story of New Horizon!, Lucius is seen baring numerous considerably fatal wounds as if they were trophies. As Lucius' level of fortitude is seemingly beyond that of the average humans, almost considered godly by followers, Lucius is able to sustain gunshot wounds, stabbings, slashes and presumably decapitations. It is practically unknown how much damage Lucius can sustain till reaching a fatal amount, but it is well known that Lucius' reaction to pain is the opposite of what people would expect, in fact he almost relishes it completely, similar to a masochist. However, unlike most Masochist's he doesn't pursue pain for pleasure intentionally. It is safe to say unlike normal human beings, Lucius is capable of sustaining a fair amount of powerful bludgeonings to the end. Agility Though he appears to be the epitomy of every attribute among his army. Lucius' agile nature is never really displayed, as a majority of the time he tends to walk or even stand stil. Making little to no effort to dodge any attacks, often stating that he will not bother with the need to avoid attacks or move any faster than walking until he meets an opponent who matches his own speed. Physically, Lucius' agility reigns supreme if not rivalled by his Advisors, as Lucius is able to jump to excessive heights, reaching the top of kyodai islands stupidly high trees with ease. Which in itself is an incredibly monstrous feat, from which he is also capable of landing softly to the ground as well. An incredibly monstrous example of his strength and agility combined, could be the moment he actually leaped off a small island to land in front of a Dontou wielder called Ira, which when leaping, created sheer force powerful enough to complete crush the island he had jumped from. As well as creating a small impact where he landed, as if to strain the sheer power put into his legs, not to mention displaying his agile posture by pulling off such a leap succesfully, landing perfectly also. Lucius has also proven that his ability to maintain equilibrium when stationary and even if moving, whilst moving at unpredictable or physically imposible speeds. Displaying ninja-like levels of balance and co-ordination, keeping his centre of mass above the base of support in both stationary and mobile positions. His ability to control the movement of his body in co-operation with his body's sensory functions. It is often noted that when Lucius was a younger boy, he was an ace in every and all sports he played often remarking that when he grew up, he would become a famous footballer. Though this childish dream was quelled after he joined the marines and was drafted into higher corps after his skills excelled him to the highest point of the allowable grade at said time. Showing that even before his devil fruit or monstrous strength, his agility was enough to get him into the higher ups of the Marines. Category:Character Subpages Superhuman Intellect Marksmanship Finger Cannon's Swordsmanship Ittoryu Nitoryu Weapons Gods Perdición Kamigami Inochitori (神々命とり Literally translated as Gods Perdición) is an Anti-W Boson Particle forged blade, created by the powers of the Han Han no Mi. It is a blade capable of literally annihalating the object opposing its atoms that normally hold it together. The sword literally does nothing uniquely interestingly unlike the five swords that Ice Blade possesses, other than the fact it actually does cut everything and anything it touches as easily as Mihawks blade could cut melting butter. It's only disadvantage being that it cannot be used to parry or block projectiles or other blades, as they would only be cut in half, still not preventing them from falling at the user. The sword cannot use the momentum of the wind or air to slash at opponents in a distance, as it would literally disintigrate any compressed air. Over all the cutting power of this blade is unrivalled and unmatched when even compared to any of the Dontou or the 21 O Wazamono Grade Swords. It is a pure black blade with no detail to it at all, it constantly appears as if a wave is going up and down it, however this is just Lucius applying another layer upon layer to the blade, to give it a much more menacing look. It is extremely jagged and the handle is gently curved at the end, allowing Lucius to spin the blade around with his hand. Devil Fruit Strengths Weaknesses Haki Kenbunshoku Haki Busoshoku Haki Category:Character Subpages